A Memory Game
"Wouldn't be cool if we invented a memory game involving Pokemon?" Thats how it started. We sat around, wondering what to base it off of. We thought of the obvious: card games, Pokeball matching, and Pokemon types. We then came up with a pretty decent idea. Play a turn of a wi-fi match a day until one of us can't remember what we did last. We decided to start the following weekend. During the school week practically nothing happened. Same boring stuff, same boring days. I was waiting for Friday to come around. Friday came around. I marked my calendar for this, January 4th 2012. We flipped a coin to see who would start. My friend won. He sent out Mamoswine. I sent out my Ferrothorn. Knowing Mamoswine would get a hit off, I decided to leave Ferrothorn out. Mamoswine used blizzard. That did little damage. Ferrothorn is a beast in defense. I used Solar Beam, hoping he didn't know the type effectiveness. We looked at each other. "That's right, this is a memory game." "Oh yeah, I forgot." We reset our games so we could play for awhile. We played until around noon. That's when he had to go home. So I was home, doing my homework and Mamoswine, checking out its move-set. The next day we meet up to do our next turns. but something was off. It was snowing quite heavily outside. It wasn't supposed to snow this week, and it hadn't since a month ago. When I finally walked to his place, I felt this sudden loss of energy. I couldn't move. It was like my body was gathering all of its energy, just so I could get back up. Yes I fell, I don't like to admit but I fell. I walked in, and his mother took my coat. She was always quite nice to me. He aked me if I was ready, and I told him I was ready. He switched out Mamoswine for his Infernape. I always thought Infernape was stupid. He took little damage as fire is resistant to grass types. Solar Beam was locked in so my Ferrothorn used it. That was the end of that round. I left and went home. I checked my calendar, I had to serve a Sunday detention. That was malarchy because I was the victim here. Some kid shoved me and I "1-Hit-KOed" him. I throw a pretty good right hook. When I got to school, the person who would switch there and watch us was switched with another school official. He was pretty nice. He even left us alone for awhile so we could talk amongst ourselves for a couple of minutes. I guess he was thinking we would bond or something. Come to think of it The Breakfeast Club was on last night. Anyhow the kid who shoved me kept annoying me. He called me names, he threw my stuff, and then he eventually called me some name that had to do with liking Pokemon. I couldn't take it. I slapped him in his stupid face. The power behind my slap must have been so hard because he fell to the floor. His "cohorts" picked him up from the ground. "You know what, I think I'm starting to like you." "Excuse me?" He went to explain that he was a boxer and he wasn't used to getting hit that hard, so he liked my style. After that the advisor came back and told us that we could go home now. When I got home Andrew was waiting for me. "Ready to play?" Mamoswine used Blizzard Ferrothorn Is a chargin' his lazars (That's a joke) Switched to Infernape Ferrothorn Unleashed his Solar Beam I thought I'd just let my Ferrothorn get KOed because I was pretty sure my Kingdra was faster. Infernape used Flare Blitz which surprisingly knocked out my Ferrothron. I sent out my Kingdra. That was the end for that round. I was almost a little mad to have to go back to school tomorrow. But who cares. The following day, when my mom went out to buy food, I had to make myself dinner. I went to the cabinet to get some ramen noodles. The microwave was busted so I had to make them the old fashioned way. I heated up some water in a pot and left to use the bathroom. When I got back the water still wasn't boiling. I looked at the ground and noticed that I had dropped my wallet. I bent down to pick it up. On my way up I bumped the pot with my shoulder, allowing the water to scold my body quite a lot. I screamed and went to grab my phone. I called my mom and she told me to put my arm in warm water. (By the water cold water makes a burn worse) I had to stay home from school the next day, which was sweet. Andrew came to visit me. He had to play for me because I couldn't move my arm that well. I had to tell him what moves to use. Mamoswine used Blizzard Ferrothorn charged his attack Switched to Infernape Ferrothorn Unleashed his Solar Beam Infernape used Flare Blitz Ferrothorn fainted I sent out my Kingdra, which only had a weakness to Dragon type so I knew I could take quite a lot. I went for surf which actually knocked out his Infernape (Critical hits for the win! Crtical hits are killer!) He sent out Garchop. That was the end of that round. He left and went home. My mom fed me dinner and I went to bed. The following day my mom came home crying. I asked her what was wrong. "Uh... I'm not sure how to say this.... Andrew drowned." I couldn't believe it, my best friend drowned. Then I remembered our little memory game. I knew the game had to be finished, but how many more would have to die before the game was over. Author's Notes So this is my second pasta and I think it turned out good. This was knid of hard to write as I had to think of not only how a legitimate battle would go, but what the consequences would be. As a side note there is a funny story behind this story. I was walking to school and it was snowing and I tought to myself Mamoswine used blizzard. I know there is a some comedy thrown in there but I don't think its that bad. Fell free to leave any feed back. The sequel to this can be found at Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game